all i know is my life is gone
by Dianzu
Summary: Aku kehilangan seluruh hidupku. [oneshot; dongyun / ikon — untuk Erumin Smith]


_**Disclaimer:**_ _seluruh tokoh milik agensi dan keluarga masing-masing. Tidak mengambil keuntungan finansial apa pun dalam membuat fanfiksi ini. Dibuat hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Menggunakan sudut pandang Donghyuk. Didedikasikan untuk_ _ **Erumin Smith**_

 ** _Main pair:_** _Donghyuk/Yunhyeong_

 _Selamat membaca..._

 _._

* * *

 **all i know is my life is gone**

* * *

.

Terkadang langit begitu kelam, barangkali ada sesuatu yang menyebabkannya begitu.

Entah perbuatan disengaja maupun tidak, tidak memungkiri membuat amuk dunia. Kamu menghancurkan, membinasakan, membuat punah. Dunia benar-benar sudah muak dengan perilaku manusia yang begitu jahanam. Tidak salah jika langit dan bumi akan membalaskan dendam pada yang bersangkutan. Waktu terus berjalan, dunia akan terus berputar seiring zaman berlalu. Hingga berjuta-juta tahun lamanya. Pembalasan akan datang kapan saja; bisa jadi ketika kamu sudah mati dimakan rayap di dalam tanah—atau mungkin ragamu sudah berubah menjadi butiran abu yang bisa terbang jauh kapan saja.

Yang kamu lakukan pastilah akan mendapat ganjaran; baik atau buruk, mereka sama saja. Kalian berbuat baik, akan diberkati para malaikat dan Tuhan—begitu pula sebaliknya; kamu berbuat jahat, maka para malaikat dan Tuhan akan mengutukmu.

Aku—Kim Donghyuk, tidak memungkiri; Tuhan dan para penghuni surga pasti sudah mengutukku habis-habisan. Perilaku yang kubuat tidaklah patut dicontoh. Tidak, sungguh tidak patut. Aku sudah dilaknat—aku adalah makhluk paling berdosa. Aku senang melihat orang lain menderita; memohon-mohon ampun ketika para anak buahku mencambuk tubuh mereka hingga darah segar selalu mengalir indah di lantai maupun tanah tandus. Aku senang merampas harta orang lain dengan cara berjudi; lalu menghajar mereka yang dengan beraninya meremehkanku. Aku suka semua itu, entah kenapa. Dengan santai, aku selalu menatap sembari menghisap putung rokok—lalu dengan sengaja menghempaskannya pada korbanku.

Pekerjaanku sangatlah tidak terpuji. Aku seorang mafia—yang senang membunuh, bertindak kasar, dan tidak memperdulikan perasaan orang lain. Yang kupikirkan hanyalah bagaimana caranya bersenang-senang dengan senjata ilegal yang kudapatkan dengan cara yang tidak terpuji juga.

Semua yang ada dalam diriku memanglah tidak baik.

Aku sadar (sangat sadar) jika ini salah; kesalahan fatal yang kuperbuat. Tidak seharusnya aku melakukan ini. Aku bergelimang harta, kekuasaan, dan wanita (yang kusewa untuk memuaskan malamku). Semua pasti kenal siapa diriku; Kim Donghyuk—mafia paling ditakuti se-asia. Aku bangga mendapat predikat itu.

Namun adakalanya—aku merasa hampa; sendiri, kosong, tak memiliki atensi. Terkadang, aku berpikir untuk apa berada di dunia jika hanya melakukan hal-hal jahat? Kenapa Tuhan menciptakanku jika tahu kelakuanku akan begini?

Tidak ada yang bisa menjawab. Bahkan rumput yang bergoyang di halaman mansion pun tak dapat memberi jawaban.

Aku tidak bisa mengekspresikan afeksi yang kupunya. Terkadang, aku ingin merubah sikap—namun apalah daya, agresivitasku selalu dstang mendadak ketika melihat senjata dan musuh yang kubenci.

Namun dalam hati yang paling dalam, aku hanya ingin menikmati hidup dengan wajar. Merindukan sosok orangtua dan kehangatan keluarga. Terkadang; menangis dalam diam adalah pilihan yang tepat. Diam lebih bsik.

Tubuh ini; tangan, mata, kaki, dan lainnya akan menjadi saksi bisu semua perbuatan yang kubuat.

Yang kutahu, aku kehilangan hidupku. Semuanya hilang tak berbekas.

Namun perlahan atensiku mulai muncul. Aku seringkali merasakan afeksi kecil; yang mana rasanya seperti ada kupu-kupu yang menggelitik di dalam perut. Hidupku yang hitam putih, perlahan mulai nampak berwarna. Bibir yang sering kutekuk ke bawah, mulai terangkat seiring berjalannya waktu.

Aku bahagia bisa melihatmu, Song Yunhyeong.

Aku terpesona ketika melihatmu melakukan pertolongan pertama pada setiap korban yang kubuat jadi _mampus,_ kamu dengan segala kebaikan hatimu tak segan-segan mengobati luka yang parah. Saat itu, kamu menatapku yang tengah mengacungkan pistol pada seseorang. Untuk pertama kalinya kita bertatapan—wajahmu yang lembut dan manis membuat jantungku berdebar hebat. Tidak pernah aku merasakan hal macam ini. Kamu lantas sujud di depan kakiku; memohon agar menghentikan pembantaian yang kulakukan di bandara. Kamu menangis sejadi-jadinya. Hatiku terenyuh sesaat, tanpa sadar kujatuhkan senjata yang selama ini menemaniku dikala tengah berbuat dosa.

.

* * *

.

 **"Tuan, aku mohon hentikan semua ini."**

 _Kamu menangis sesegukan di kakiku, begitu tulus permohonanmu_

 _Aku hanya bisa diam mematung di tempat_

 **"Bantai saja aku, aku siap** — **asal kamu lepaskan mereka yang tidak bersalah."**

 _Sadarkah kamu, jika sesungguhnya kamu pun tidak bersalah_

 **"Aku tahu, tuan orang baik."**

 _Kamu salah, aku bukanlah orang baik_

 **"Tuan, tolong** — **"**

"Bangunlah, aku akan menghentikan aksi keji ini."

 _Dan tanpa sadar, kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirku_

 _Lalu kamu bangkit dengan sesegukan, air mata masih mengalir deras_

 _Matamu menatapku_ — _aku terhipnotis olehmu_

 **"Aku yakin tuan orang baik, sangat yakin."**

"Kenapa kamu begitu yakin? Kamu lihat sekelilingmu?"

 _Kamu menundukkan kepala, menggeleng perlahan_

 **"Semua manusia itu baik, hanya saja lingkungan begitu jahat."**

.

* * *

.

Ini salah, sungguh salah. Tidak seharusnya malaikat sepertimu berjumpa denganmu.

Aku; sang iblis terkuat—mulai menaruh hati pada dirimu, wahai malaikat. Ini bukanlah hal baik, tidak seharusnya malaikat dan iblis bersatu. Mengapa kamu selalu melemparkan senyum manis padaku (yang sudah sangat jelas adalah makhluk paling rendah di mata Tuhan. Jasmani dan rohaniku sudah ternodai oleh dosa; dosa besar yang mungkin tidak akan terampuni. Song Yunhyeong, menjauhlah dariku. Kepribadian kita sungguh bertolak belakang. Aku membuat darah mengalir deras dengan mudahnya—kamu yang akan bersusah payah menghentikannya.

Banyak manusia yang menaruh dendam padaku, mereka menginginkan aku hidup menderita.

Di saat para saingan sudah tahu apa kelemahanku saat ini, di saat itu pula nyawamu terancam, Yunhyeong. Tolong pergi dari hidupku. Berpura-puralah kita tidak pernah berjumpa—aku akan lebih senang melihatmu tersenyum bahagia bersama orang lain. Carilah kebahagiaanmu.

"Namun, kebahagiaanku adalah kamu."

Aku hanya bisa diam membatu. Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa aku begitu mencintaimu? Aku begitu _bajingan_ Yunhyeong.

"Berhentilah membunuh orang lain."

Sejujurnya, aku sangat ingin melakukan hal itu, Yunhyeong. Sangat ingin. Tapi, banyak sekali orang yang menaruh dendam pada diriku yang buruk ini. Bisa saja mereka mengincarmu. Jika sudah begitu, mana mungkin aku bisa melepaskan pekerjaan haram itu secara percuma.

Dan hal yang aku takuti pun terjadi. Mereka menangkapmu, membawamu ke suatu tempat yang terpencil. Aku marah bukan kepalang—akan mencincang siapapun yang berani membawamu pergi. Aku takut kehilanganmu, Yunhyeong. Itu kelemahan terbesarku. Dan _sialannya_ mereka tahu akan hal ini.

Namun, aku menemukanmu dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan. Kamu terduduk lemas di atas kursi yang dapat mengalirkan listri berpotensi tinggi. Kamu disengat dengan kejam. Aku marah, aku sungguh akan membunuh semua orang.

Wajahmu—begitu sayu, namun kamu masih bisa tersenyum lembut.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Donghyuk."

Aku menangis. Aku menggertak gigi, mengacungkan senjata kebanggaanku, "Beraninya kalian menyakiti dia."

Yunhyeong terlihat lemah tak berdaya, tubuhnya yang lemas dihempaskan begitu saja ke tanah. Aku sungguh geram melihatnya.

"J—jangan, Donghyuk. Kamu sudah berjanji padaku agar tidak membunuh orang lain."

"KAMU BODOH?! MEREKA SUDAH MELAKUKAN HAL INI PADAMU, DAN KAMU MASIH TETAP MEMBELA MEREKA?!"

Yang kulihat hanya wajahmu yang tersenyum lembut, "Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak apa-apa."

 _Persetan,_ aku sudah muak dengan mereka yang membuat Yunhyeong begini. Amarahku memuncak. Senjata di tanganku sudah siap untuk melemparkan peluru pada _bajingan-bajingan_ itu.

Aku berharap seperti itu, namun nyatanya peluru itu tertembus pada kepala orang yang amat kucintai.

Dia berdiri menghalangi para musuhku, merentangkan tangan agar yang lain terlindungi. Ia sedikit tersenyum padaku.

"Jangan lakukan lagi..."

Lalu tubuh ringkih itu jatuh tersungkur ke atas tanah. Bersamaan dengan senjata yang kupegang. Air mataku tak dapat dibendung lagi. Tangan ini sudah menghilangkan nyawa seorang malaikat berwujud manusia. Aku teriak dengan keras, menangis sejadi-jadinya di depan jasadmu. Kupeluk dan kukecup wajahmu yang mulai memucat. Menatap kening yang sudah berlubang; mengeluarkan darah berbau anyir yang begitu menyengat.

Aku kehilangan seluruh hidupku.

Karena seluruh hidupku adalah dirimu, Song Yunhyeong.

.

* * *

.

 **selesai**

Tangerang, 08 Juni 2018 - 09;36 AM


End file.
